warriorcatsrpgarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
DawnClan/Original/Archive 7
Prophecies Cherryflower sat alone in her den. She gazed at the stars once more. Please don't give me anymore prophecies! ''She silently told the stars. She tensed. Her mind swirled into the black darkness... Cherryflower awoke. She noticed the dark, starry sky, and a thick, wooded area. She was sitting in a clearing, and she looked up to see a mottled red she-cat with green eyes that shone like the stars itself. ''My mother! Lightwing! ''"LIGHTWING!" She meowed. Lightwing nodded, and, in a strange, serious tone: ''"Darkness is coming to the forest, and only the Sun and the Wind can stop it. But beware, the Sun's beautiful rays of light can be blocked by a '''Coyote's' charming howls in the night, causing the Dawn to soak in blood." Suddenly, the world went completely black, but Lightwing still stood there. Suddenly, a dark brown she-cat appeared, and struck Cherryflower's side, and faded away. Next, she saw a fire surround Lightwing, and when it finally disapeared, Lightwing was gone, too. She saw her brother, Tigershade, and her sister, Frostwhisker, stuck in Fox Traps, and Runningbreeze near them. Runningbreeze turned towards her, and then hit the switch on the fox trap, killing them instantly, Afterwards, she found herself in a wierder version of camp. ''What's happening? ''Everyone was trapped in the warriors den. "Who shall we kill today?" Runningbreeze snickered. "Choose your victim." Runningbreeze whispered to a small cream she-cat. The cream she-cat raised a claw, and it pointed right at Windwillow. "No!" Sunleaf sobbed, and Windwillow whispered in her ear: "This is my destiny, I must accept it." WIndwillow got dragged out of the den by the cream cat, and got slashed right on her neck. Windwillow let out a gurgling cry, and fell down dead. Cherryflower strectched her eyes open to see that it was normal camp, and that everything was okay. Windwillow was there, and Tigershade, and Frostwhisker. ''What did that mean? ''☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 23:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Hey what about Baypaw and Skypaw? Are they still in the prophecy too?) Baypaw woke up, her amber eyes glinting sleepily in the darkness of her den. She didn't see Skypaw. Padding out of the den, she let her mind wander, searching for her sisters presence. Feeling an intense string of emotions, she raced out of the camp. She saw Skypaw on the top of their favorite hill, her fur fluffed out a ton. The dark brown she-cat turned, and looked at her sister with delight. Baypaw then saw the objects on her sister's shoulders. They were wings. They were around 3-4 feet long, with soft, light brown feathers. Baypaw just stared. "Can you use them?" she whispered, her amber eyes wide. Skypaw shrugged. "Lemme try." she said, and positioned herself at the top of the hill, and lept, her wings flaring out. And she flew. [[User:Elorisa|'Elorisa']][[User talk:Elorisa|'-sama']] 01:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- (yeah, they stilll are, but that specific prophecy had do do with SunxCoyote) Coyoteleap looked up to see the patrol returning. He purred at the sight of Sunleaf. Her gentle green eyes, and her beautiful bright ginger pelt. He loved her, and he knew she liked him back, a lot. He looked up to see a strange bird-like creature soaring through the air. He shook it away. He purred and ran towards Sunleaf, but stopped. Sunleaf was sharing tongues with Shadowstrike affectionately. He sighed and turned away to see Cherryflower in front of him. He jumped a step back. "You like her, don't you?" Cherryflower kindly asked. He nodded. "She really likes you, its just that she is sharing tongues with him because she just found out that they are long-lost cousins from a gigantic family tree." She meowed, and Dapplepatch limped over, very slowly. "Are you guys talking about Sunleaf?" The tabby rasped. Her words were very hard to hear. "Are you alright, Dapplepatch?" Coyoteleap meowed. "Fine. I am just gettin' a little old. Me and my brothers are the most senior warriors, as well as Icefeather, Firemoon, and Brightfall. We might have to retire sometime soon." Dapplepatch rasped, and began coughing. She pointed a long claw at Icefeather, in the nursery. She's expecting more kits, but these ''will ''be her last. They will be part of a prophecy." Cherryflower meowed, and seemed to regret saying those words. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 10:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- As Skyshine walked into the clearing, her wings fluffed out. Everyone gasped, but Cherryflower remained silent. ''It's part of their prophecy. The Sky will fly through the air. It makes a lot of sense. ''Cherryflower admired Skyshine's wing, and suddenly she blacked out. ''Another prophecy? ''She looked down, and saw Icefeather nursing a litter of kits, and one light blue she-kit with light gray tabby cat had unusual wings, like Skyshine. The tiny kit stretched open its eyes and flew around the small nursery. "Bluekit!" Icefeather hissed. Suddenly, Cherryflower stretched open her own eyes to see Dapplepatch quickly limping into the nursery with herbs, and a nice, thin twig. A few minutes later, the painful yowls from Icefeather, and then it all stopped, and the mewling of kits could be heard. She ran into the nursery and saw Bluekit, the same one from the dream. Bluekit ''did ''have wings! Cherryflower gasped. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 21:01, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Could Bluekit not have wings? It's supposed to be a special thing, and Skyshine isn't even related to Icefeather. Her grandmother had wings, but she couldn't fly with them. If you want to keep them, can she not fly?) Bayleaf looked at Tigerfur, whom she loved dearly. But, as she could see, he was perfectly happy with Petalbreeze, his mate. Petalbreeze didn't look happy, and a few moments later, Tigerfur let out a low, mournful wail. Bayleaf looked on, shocked as Tigerfur then pinned down his former mate, his amber eyes glazed with fury. And then he let her go, his pawsteps stumbling into the soft brown-flecked white coat of Bayleaf. She comfoted him until he felt better. [[User:Elorisa|'Elorisa']][[User talk:Elorisa|'-sama']] 20:02, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- (She was meant to fly also, but she cannot go as high. It is part of a deeper prophecy involving Bluekit and Skyshine alone, in their own prophecy. I understand it was special, though. Can Bluekit become Skyshine's apprentice, and soon they will learn about the prophecy? Also, I am perfectly aware that Skyshine isn't related to Icefeather, but there will be a reason for Bluekit's wings! :D) Bluekit stretched open her eyes. It was morning. She saw Skyshine outside. She began to run towards Skyshine, but Icefeather yanked her back. "Bluekit! Its breezy outside! You cannot go!" Icefeather hissed. Worry could easily be seen in Icefeather's eyes. As Icefeather let go, Bluekit fluffed out her wings. "Bluekit!" Icefeatherreached out to swipe up Bluekit, but Bluekit saw it coming. She leaped into the air, away from her grasp, and got out of the nursery. Suddenly, a big gust of wind blew her high into the the sky. Her wings went numb from coldness, and she couldn't move. "Help! I'm too high!" ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 21:16, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Sure! That would be cool.) Skyshine gasped, her blue and amber eyes wide with fear. Flexing her mottled light brown wings, she propelled her self into the air, trying desperately to catch the small kit. She grabbed her in a last despeate flap, and she fluttered safely to the ground. [[User:Elorisa|'Elorisa']][[User talk:Elorisa|'-sama']] 22:46, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Bluekit shuddered as Skyshine dropped her into the nursery. "NEVER do that again!" Icefeather hissed at her, and Bluekit whimpered.☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 19:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- As Bayleaf checked on her friend Sandpatch's new kits, she saw that one of them was dying. It was the small kit that the silver-and-brown she-cat had named Sweetkit, named after Mapledawn's kit. She was breathing only faintly, her sides barely rising and falling. Softly licking the kit, her pale amber eyes glowed. The kit started to breathe eaiser, and Bayleaf sighed with relief. Taking a single glance at her small, short-furred friend, Bayleaf left the Nursery to go alert her half-sisters and mother about the kits. 13:36, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Bluekit closed her eyes to listen for a breeze. It was calm and quiet. It was slightly breezy, but not too much. The camp was very still, since all the patrols left already. She carefully padded out of the nursery, watching her step. from the corner of her eye, she unusually saw a small white mouse with red eyes. ''Albino. But why would one come to camp? ''She stalked it carefully. It stood there, like as if it couldn't see it. ''I know you see me. ''She silently told it, and quickly darted forward with her claws unsheathed. She struck her paws into the mouse's neck, killing it instantly. She carefully dragged it over to the fresh kill pile. Suddenly, Icefeather ran up to her. "Where have you been? And where did you get that albino mouse?" She hissed. Blukit felt worried, and dropped the mouse. She looked into her mother's eyes. ''She is getting to be old, but luckily I am old enough to eat a mouse. ''"I-I caught it at the edge of camp. It just wandered into camp, I swear!" She mewed in a small voice. "Stop lying to me!" Icefeather snatched up her catch and ran into the elders den. Curiously, she poked her head into the den to see Husher take a bite out of ''her mouse! There was grief in Husher's tone when she said: "These were Reedy's favorites." She saw Taffy look up with pain in his eyes. Bluekit didn't ever meet this Reedy. "Who's Reedy?" she mewed. Shadewillow gasped, and Husher let out a wail of pain, but Taffy sat next to her to comfort her. Icefeather walked over to her with sorrow in her eyes, and gently picked up Bluekit. Bluekit saw Graystorm pull himself over to Husher, and he whispered something into her ear. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 16:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sandpatch looked at her small kit, the one that Bayleaf had been so interested in. She wondered what had been wrong with Sweetkit, as she was breathing nice and healthy. .::. Bayleaf sniffed at Graystorm's backbone, and it seemed to be actually healing! She remembered the tale of Briarlight, who died after her backbone was crushed by a tree. She looked at Graystorm. "Your backbone seems to be healing. You might be able to walk normally within the next moon." Bayleaf told the gray tom. He looked up at her. "Thats good! I'll be able to be a warrior again!" 21:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) TawnyClan strikes again Bluepaw and the other warriors stood silently in camp, as still as stones. Suddenly, TawnyClan warriors poured out like a river. Hundreds of warriors started fighting. Worried, Bluepaw flew over the elders den, hoping her friend Husher wasn't hurt. But Husher wasn't there. "Husher!" She cried out, and there was no reply. She decided quickly to fly over the battle to find her. Husher was on top of the leader's den, fur bristling, as the elder raised her haunches to jump. "Husher!" She landed on the rocky den. "Stop! You will get killed!" She cried out. HUsher looked at her, and a tear dripped down her face. "TawnyClan killed my sister, Bluepaw. I wanna die protecting my adopted clan, not from old age." Husher hissed, and leaped out into battle. "Husher! NO!" She jumped onto a lower down rock, hooping to see Husher. The elder had disappeared in the batlle. "HUSHER!" She yowled, and flew over the apprentice den. She saw her friend Petalpaw, drenched in blood, fall to the ground. Wolfpaw yowled in pain as Petalpaw's eyes began to close slowly. ''Petalpaw! ''The red tom who attacked her snickered in an evil way, but was cut short as Clawpaw and Snakepaw knocked him down and bit deep into his neck. She then flew back over the elders' den. She landed on the top, and saw cats being severely injured around her. Birdstar fell to the ground, but kicked her hind legs, sending dust into her enemy's eyes. Dustheart and his daughter Peachbird fought off a tortoishell she-cat. Taffy dragged a black tom to the ground as Graystorm battered the black tom's ears. Taffy sunk his teeth into the tom cat, killing it instantly, and he and Graystorm sunk deeper into their den. She then sensed a tom behind her. He smelled of DawnClan. She turned to see Coldheart behind her, claws unsheathed. He leaped onto her back before she could ask him what he was doing. "Traitor!" she hissed at him as she knocked him off the elder's den. He struggled to get up, but he had broken his backbone, so she flew down and grabbed the light, skinny sandy-gray tom. She swooped upwards, very high in the sky. He snarled and slashed her arm, but soon regretted it when he realized she just had let go of him. She dived downwards, and saw him land head-first into the ground. His flank stopped rising. She turned to see Husher getting pinned down by Foxstar. Husher sruggled free, and bit onto his leg, revealing Husher's neck. He reached down and sank his teeth into her neck. Husher's eyes grew wide, and began to cloud up. "HUSHER!" She hissed, and charged at Foxstar, who took a step back in surprise, and she bit deep down into his neck. He fell down to the ground, and began to lose his 1st life. She knew this was his first, because he never lost a life before. She ran over to Husher, who was breathing slowly. Blood drenched the white she-cat's fur. "I will always watch over you, Bluepaw." Husher rasped, and her eyes beganto close "Husher, no!" Bluepaw buried her nose into the old cat's fur, until the warmth of her friend disapeared. She slowly grasped Husher's soft, lifeless body, and flew it into the elder's den. She dropped Husher's body at Taffy's feet, and left. She went over to Wolfpaw and Petalpaw. Petalpaw was still alive! "Wolfpaw, she's not dead!" Wolfpaw looked up at her with hope in her eyes. Bluepaw grasped onto Petalpaw's limp body, and flew it into the medicine den. "Cherryflower!" Bluepaw hissed. The gentle tortoishell was treating her mentor, Dapplepatch, who had claw marks all over her flank. "She got injured severely!" Bluepaw meowed desperately. She gently set Petalpaw down, and flew out to see Skyshine get pinned down by a ginger cat. Anger possesed Bluepaw again, and she leaped out at the ginger cat, claws unsheathed. She knocked the ginger tom off of her mentor, and started clawing him all over. "I'll teach you not to mess with me, my mentor, or my friends or family!" She snarled, and bit into the tom's neck. She turned to see Foxstar cruelly slaughtering her father, Wispfire. She finally snapped. She brutally attacked the TawnyClan leader, and made sure he was taught a lesson. Again, Foxstar lost another life. She felt anger surge into her. ''You made made me lose my friend, and my father! I am gonna kill you as many times as needed! ''She turned to see the faint spirit of Husher and Wispfire. "We will be with you forever, Bluepaw." They whispered, and faded away. That wasn't enough for Bluepaw. She didn't want them to visit her in her dreams, she wanted them alive, and safe in DawnClan. She flew up to see Thistlestream yowl in terror as he entered the medicine den, with his mate behind him. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 18:17, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- "What happened to her?" Thistlestream hissed to Cherryflower. "I don't know. Bluepaw found her." Cherryflower meowed. Her eyes were expressionless, which gave nothing away. His daughter was breathing slowly and calmly. "IS she dying?" Whitestep demanded. "No. She is just asleep. I gave her some poppy seeds." Cherryfloer meowed, and began to pull out a strange square-shaped rock that was hollowed out with the top of it missing. He peered in. A mouse squeaked at him. He reached his paw in, claws unsheathed. He was starving! Cherryflower yanked him back, making him lose his chance. "Stay back! That's my herb-testing mouse!" She hissed. Thistlestream looked back in. The mouse had no toes! "What did you do with the mouse's toes?" He whispered. "I cut them off him so he couldn't escape. I feed him every day though". It was pretty hard to hear what Cherryflower said, though, because of the giant battle in camp going on right now. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 19:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Littlewing ran over to Bluepaw, and helped with Foxstar. Kicking and slashing they fought. She was growing tired, but Littlewing pushed on. "Now!" She trust herself up, wrenching a claw. Everything became silent. Loveleaf 20:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Foxstar got back up to his feet, and called :"TawnyClan! ATTACK!" And so, the battle raged on. Bluepaw and Littlewing dodged the attacks that a red tom threw at them. Littlewing got knocked backwards into a tree. NO! She jumped ont Littlewing's back, and carefully wrapped her legs around the unconsious she-cat. The red tom was coming closer fast! She stretched out her wings, and took off into the air. She pulled Littlewing steadily up on to the highest rock, which was unreachable to anyone but Skyshine and Bluepaw. She set Littlewing down, and carefully opened Littlewing's jaws with her paw. She carefully pushed some herbs into her mouth. Bluepaw then took off. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 20:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Littlewing awoke with a start. Everything was very fuzzy. The sun had went down. Yet the battle was still raging. She hopped up, but did so too quickly, dizzy, she fell down, unable to move. "Bluepaw!" She called feebly, hoping the apprentice was okay after she had been knocked out. Loveleaf 21:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ---- Skyshine flexed her wings as she propelled herself onto Bramblepine, along with Greeneyes. The white tom hissed as he dragged his claws onlong the brown tom's side, and Bramblepine retaliated. His claws were dragged across Greeneye's neck, and he fell to the ground. Brokenmist gasped as she saw this, proppeling herself onto the brown tabby tom. "Get him out of here!" she hissed, her teeth in Bramblepine's fur. Skyshine nodded, and she grabbed Greeneyes's scruff. Leaping into the air, she hoped to find her sister. 01:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Bluepaw was clearly in pain. Her paws were soaked in blood - TawnyClan blood, though one paw had the deep scars that Coldheart caused. She saw Coldheart's body at the edge of camp. she let out a long hiss. She hated him. She hated Foxstar. She hated Husher for leaving her. She hated the tom that had killed Husher. She hated Redyowl for nearly killing Petalpaw. She had a lot to hate. Her eyes were full of anger, and her fur bristled more than any other cat. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 10:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Littlewing still lay on the ground, hoping Bluepaw was okay. What was that sound? Those whispers? She feel into a deep sleep. Loveleaf 19:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hissing, Bluepaw saw a cat jump up to the rock Littlewing lay on. The tabby was sound asleep as the cat unsheathed his claws. "NO!" Bluepaw yowled, and leaped at him and slammed into his body headfirst. She sunk her claws into the tom cat's belly, and then clawed him deep down. Suddenly, she recognized it as Foxstar! She snarled, and kept on slashing his size. "Why are apprentices so strong these days?" He growled, and threw her against a tree. She blacked out... Icefeather huddled her kits into the corner of the nursery. She noticed her daughter Bluepaw wasn't there, though Icefeather didn't dare look for her daughter - Icefeather would get killed! Clawpaw grabbed Bluepaw by the scruff. He muffled: "Why did you have to black out?" He dragged her towards the warrior's den. He froze. The battle stopped! There was rustling in the bushes. About a hundred more TawnyClan warriors burst out into the clearing! One was holding Birdstar clamped in his jaws. Russetfur was killing Birdstar! Snakepaw, like an adder, slithered over to Russetfur, and leaped onto her from behind! He sank his jaws into the she-cat's neck deep, killing her instantly. Clawpaw hurried into the apprentice den. Hissing with fury, all of TawnyClan forcefully pushed and shoved all the DawnClan cats into some of the dens (the nursery, the medicine den, the warrior's den, the elder's den, and the apprentice den). Clawpaw raked his claws against Foxstar, who was trying to take Bluepaw from him. Hissing, Foxstar picked up Clawpaw, and Bluepaw's feet dragged against the ground. They got pulled into the medicine cat den, where they were trapped with Cherryflower, Dapplepatch, Petalpaw, Thistlestream, Whitestep, Birdstar, and Skyshine. There were TawnyClan guards everywhere in camp. ''Oh, no! ''☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 20:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Littlewing jolted awake, feeling better than she had all of the battle. Hope pulsed through her, she lifted her head. She saw Bluepaw fighting. She was still alive. Suddenly, Foxstar leaped behind her, crashing on her back. She whipped around, throwing him off with a great slash in the face. He stood still. Littlewing walked closer, surely that wasn't enough to lose a life? She walked even closer. Wham! Foxstar sprang up and locked her within her grasp, they both struggled, but they were evenly matched. Loveleaf 20:50, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Scalewind feriociously dug her claws into Flowerear's soft pelt, hearing her yowl in pain. Petalbreeze and her daughter, Soarpaw were clawing the small she-cat's muzzle, and Crookedpaw was clawing viciously at her underbelly. The ginger she-cat cried out, blood welling at the cuts the four cats gave her. Bramblepine, her mate, yowled in outrage, clawing his sharp claws along Soarpaw's side. The brown-and-white she-cat gasped, her eyes wide with pain. Crookedpaw snarled at the brown tom, his twisted tail lashing angrily as Petalbreeze dragged him away. "Scalewind and Palmflower can handle this, go help Talonpaw and Laughingpaw with Stoneclaw over there." she whispered desperately to her son. Crookedpaw sped off. 21:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Littlewing wrenched the tom of her back and slashed and slashed. Finally, he went down, losing one life. Littlewing raced back to the center of camp. TawnyClan warriors were everywhere. Loveleaf 21:57, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Songdance was fighting of Flamefur when she heared the yowls of her sister, Peachblossom. Jayheart was about to send a death blow at her, but Songdance leaped onto the TawnyClan warrior, clawing his ears to shreds. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" she yelled. Minnowstream managed to drag Peachblossom into the medicine cat den. In the nursery, Stonefoot and Ivycloud were fighting like crazy. Stonefoot had shredded ears and Ivycloud had a long scar raked accross her pelt. Suddenly, Flamefur broke into the nursery and started attacking Ivycloud's kits. Ivycloud wailed in pain as she saw him clawing up Mallowkit and Molekit. Looking at them gave Stonefoot a chance to rake his claws on her neck. Mossraven was fighting Lilyfur when the rustle of paws could be heared outside of camp. Suddenly, hundreds of LilacClan and FeatherClan cats rushed in, with a few DuskClan cats following them. Mossraven heared the cries of Ivycloud from the nursery and rushed in. She lay on the ground, Mallowkit and Molekit with her. Molekit wasn't breathing, but Ivycloud and Mallowkit were. Mossraven, Brightsky of LilacClan, Squirrelfire of FeatherClan, and Blizzardpelt of DuskClan helped get them to Blossompaw, Mallowcloud, and Tansypaw who were healing cats in the bushes. DappledsnowThe new generation. 23:07, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ---- Windwillow fought hard. She was slashing Stoneclaw with all her life. His mouth was clamped on Sunleaf's neck. Finally, She slashed his neck, and he let go with a gurgling cry. "You okay?" Windwillow asked. "Ya, fine." her former apprentice answered. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 10:04, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Littlewing wondered what to do, but then she heard something creep up on her. Foxstar! All she saw was the tom before he sunk his teeth into her neck...but she evaded, twisting around, she gave out a yowl. Loveleaf 19:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hissing, Clawpaw struggled to get past the 10 TawnyClan guards. Bluepaw sprung awake, and Birdstar gave her and Clawpaw their warrior names early. He became known as Clawfoot, while Bluepaw was named Bluewing due to their bravery. Clawpaw looked into the pool of water in the medicine den to see half his face was torn off! ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 23:06, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Where is Clawpaw?" Icefeather hissed, searching franctically for her son. She grabbed her young kits (Mudkit and her siblings), and ran towards the medicine den. She then saw TawnyClan guards, and tried to skid to a halt. She got forced into the medcine den with her kits by the guards, though. She turned to see a muscular dark brown tabby tom with half his face torn up lying on the ground. His last amber eye, full of pain, turned towards her. In a flash, she realized this was her son. "CLAWPAW!" She put her kits down next to Dapplepatch, and sat down quietly next to him. Tears flowed down her face. "I'm ClawFOOT now, Iceafeather..." He struggled to say. He then dragged himself to his feet. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 19:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Lilacpaw was pinned to the ground by Sunsetpelt. Flailing, the small white she-cat was losing to the ginger TawnyClan warrior. Flowerear joined her fellow warrior in tormenting the small she-cat, ripping off her tail-tip viciously while Sunsetpelt did the same to her ear. Flowerear then clawed viciously at the young apprentice's side, whil Sunsetpelt tore off the other ear-tip of her torture victim. Lilacpaw managed to claw a vicious knick into the fluffy ginger tabby warrior's ear, making her cry out in pain, releasing her grip on her side. Talonpaw and her father, Brackenfoot lept onto the two TawnyClan warriors, allowing the small she-cat to escape. But she couldn't, as she was in too much pain. Pollenfox broke free from Stoneclaw's grip, and lifted up her small daughter, carring her to the medicine den for protection. 20:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Lilacpaw?" Clawfoot meowed. The small white she-cat lay there next to him. ''Please don't die,I l-love you! ''He sniffed the she-cat. She was breathing. He sighed. She was badly torn up, too, but not as bad as him. He looked into the pool of water again. One side of his face was torn up badly, and the other side was his handsome, charming, former self. ''Is this a punishment from StarClan? I am ugly now, and Lilacpaw will never love me.... ''He turned slightly to see the she-cat begin to stir. She got to her paws. He turned fully around. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him. "Yes... its me, Clawpaw, er, now Clawfoot." He sighed, and turned back to the pool. "I am an ugly cat now.... nobody wants a cat like me...." ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 20:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Thistlestream sat next to his mate in the corner of Cherryflower's den. She was heavily pregnant, and could have their beautiful second litter any day now. Whitestep pressed against him. Her fur was very warm against his sleek, cold fur. He purred. ''I always loved Whitestep, ever since she joined... I will never leave her. ''He pressed closer. Their kit, Petalblaze, who was made warrior for her honor and bravery in battle,, was gently tucked under their front paws, so that he and Whitestep could keep her warm. Petalblaze shuddered for a secong, but then yawned. Thistlestream longed for the days where there were no giant battles. TawnyClan guard Smallfoot was large and already killed a warrior, Redblaze, who joined temporarily to help in battle, who was trying to rescue the trapped cats in the medicine den. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 00:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ---- Bravely, Thistlestream let out a false wail for help. "Quiet, you!" Smallfoot snarled, and slashed Thistlestream across the face. ''That wasn't supposed to happen! ''Thistlestream fell to the ground, and Cherryflower tended his wound. ''I know I am not gonna die. I just fooled you Smallfoot! ''Birdstar suddenly yelled:"Smallfoot! LOOK!" Smallfoot turned his back to her, and she darted forward and slashed his neck. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 00:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Birdstar and Bluewing sunk their claws into Foxstar's neck. He finally cried out: "T-TawnyClan! RETREAT!" The red tom staggered to his paws, and awkwardly ran away with his screeching clanmates. Bluewing then closed her eyes in pain. "What's wrong?" Clawfoot limped up to her. "I-I lost my father..." She hissed angrily. Clawfoot sighed with sadness. "He was my father, too, Bluewing." Clawfoot sternly meowed to his younger sister, and walked away. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 17:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Lilacpaw looked at her tail sadly. She sighed when she saw the scars, the ones from Sunsetpelt and Flowerear. Her sides still burned dully, the clawmarks not healed. She stared at Clawfoot. At least she wasn't hurt as much as he was. Cobaltpaw ღ ---- Turning away sadly, Clawfoot padded towards the bushes TawnyClan left from. He looked at the world around him. The happiness in the clan was torn apart. In the center of the camp, there lay all the dead bodies, even the TawnyClan ones. Cherryflower and Dapplepatch were struggling to heal deadly wounds. Dapplepatch herself was heavily wounded. You could see her age, too. She was getting old, as well as her siblings. He stared at Bluewing, who was tearfully sitting vigil for her lost clanmates, sitting between Taffy and Ebonystrike. The pale blue she-cat's wings were fluffed out. "Why, Foxstar? WHY!?" She cried out, and Icefeather tried to comfort her. "It was their time to die, my dear." Icefeather rasped, yet it could be seen that she was in pain, too. Clawfoot turned to see Lilacpaw looking at her scars. He sighed, and went towards the gloomy corner of camp, and sat down. Taffy's old friends were gone, Reedy and Husher. Bluewing really had tried to save the she-cat. He threw his head up and yowled to the cold, dark moon. "This battle should've never happened!" He hissed loudly. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 11:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Laughingpaw, Lilacpaw and Talonpaw became Laughingeyes, Lilacpetal, and Talonclaw for there bravery in the battle. Soarpaw and Crookedpaw also became Soarflight and Crookedtail. Lilacpetal looked around for Clawfoot, the only warrior whose oppinioned mattered on her new name. She coulnd't find him. Cobaltpaw ღ 12:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Other The old cat from that place cats call Frost Mountain carefully took steps through the thick woods. ''DawnClan. I need to join DawnClan. ''It was leaf-bare. TawnyClan scent was very heavy on the DawnClan territory. "DawnClan cats?" The old cat rasped. A young brown tom poked his head up. "Follow me." Half his face was missing! She followed the tom, though. "Whats your name, youngster?" She rasped. "Clawfoot. Member of DawnClan. Warrior." He meowed simply, and led the old cat into a big clearing full of cats! Trees hid the camp, and made it nice and shady, yet warm and bright at the same time. "BIRDSTAR!" Clawfoot yowled. .. .... The old cat finally found a clan, and recieved a name: Cloudpelt. She loved her denmates, and clanmates. Cloudpelt cared for the young kits, and often let them play with her long, bushy tail. She felt as if she belonged here, with Taffy. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 11:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Reedshadow, and his mate, Ryewhisper, sat on a rock, sunning themselves, while Dawnkit and Eclipsekit tussled in the sand. Clawfoot turned and watched. He remembered the night he found the two and their kits. They had fear struck in their eyes. Birdstar had accepted them gratefully. Watching Eclipsekit play, he wondered if there was any kind of prophecy for him, for he was definately unusual in size and color. Despite being 2 moons old, he was almost the size of his small father. His pure golden flash on his forehead was definately uncommon as well, and his tabby-striped tail is something new. Cloudpelt gently swished her tail slowly, back and forth, so the kits could play with it. The pale she-cat was adapting well to clan life, despite her old age. She was loved by her denmates, too, Maplepaw, the mysterious ginger cat with literally glowing eyes, was watching carefully. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 12:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- Kestrelflight was in the training area with Sootpaw. The dark gray apprentice was doing well in his battle training. Kestrelflight tackled Sootpaw with claws sheathed. Sootpaw dodged and managed to swipe at his mentor's side with a paw. "Stop!" Kestrelflight puffed. Sootpaw looked triumphant. "Spit it out, I'm ready to become a warrior!" he gloated. Mistfire Ready, Fence! No, don't spear the kitty!